Naruto's Turkey Toss
by Devi77
Summary: Here's my eleventh Naruto High School story! It's a Thanksgiving one when Naruto gets a visit from his relatives


**Naruto High School**

**Story 11: Naruto's Turkey Toss**

(Rated T for mild violence, adult content, and adult language)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Naruto_ because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the drama in high school, it has some coolness in it. So, enjoy the show!)

School was out early as Naruto was gearing up to go back to Uzushio City to meet with the main branch of the Uzumaki family. Everyone in school was looking forward into doing something with their families as it was a time for Thanksgiving as well. He couldn't wait until he got a taste of the turkey as he ran home to check the mail in his mailbox. To his shock, he saw a letter that was addressed to him as he opened it up. It was a letter from the main branch as it even stated that once again, he wasn't invited after all. The letter made him feel discouraged as he went inside of his house and took off his shoes. He had never expected the main branch to set him aside, but it was the same as usual when he went into the kitchen to check up on the turkey that he purchased earlier. Still, he had to make some preparations for it as he filled up one part of the sink with hot water to thaw it out quicker.

"Well, turkey, it's just you and me," he said to himself as he turned off the hot water.

Still, he didn't feel too worried as he was used to the rejection from the main branch of his family, but he was always ready to be prepared for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner, no matter what the trouble. Getting into the pantry, he got out the graham cracker crusts that were made for cheesecakes and such as he was about to start preparing for the feast without anyone here. To his surprise, he noticed that he didn't have any evaporated milk for pumpkin pie and cheesecake as he was about to make another store run. He had to get to Konoha Market quickly before the evaporated milk was gone as he put back on his shoes and bundled up really carefully. The cold weather and the fever he suffered from last week was a reminder that he didn't need to rush things now as he took the time to put the turkey back into the fridge for now while locking the back door.

When he got to the front door, he grabbed his wallet, keys, and cellphone as he went out the door to Konoha Market as planned. By the time he got there, he noticed the usual charities at the front as the people were ringing their bells while standing next to the kettles. It was a bustling time indeed as he was inside of the store while looking for the cans of evaporated milk. Still, he was pressed for time as he grabbed the two cans of the stuff that he needed as he also went towards the frozen foods aisle. He had to get the Cool Whip for the pumpkin cheesecakes as he grabbed it from the frozen dessert aisle.

"Yes!" he yelled to himself. "All I gotta do is to pay for this stuff and be on my way!"

Naruto quickly went to the self-checkout as he paid for his items. By the time he went out the door again, he noticed the snow falling once again as he left for home. Tomorrow was the big feast as he was off to a start that would send anyone on their toes, for he had some work to do in the kitchen. By the time he was about to get back home, he saw Shikamaru and Choji walking to the store as they were also on hand to celebrate Thanksgiving with their own families as well.

"What's with the running?" asked Choji.

"Sorry, I had to get some evaporated milk for the pumpkin cheesecakes," answered Naruto.

"Weren't you suppose to go to Uzushio City for Thanksgiving?"

"I _was_, but they turned me down... again!"

"Naruto, I hate to burst your bubble, but I saw Kinjo set you up to that," said Shikamaru

"I knew it..." Naruto sighed heavily. "He always does this to me, but he always comes out on top."

"I know it's a drag, but let's hope that you have yourself a Thanksgiving that won't suck."

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

Naruto ran home with a high hope as he was ready to dish out some stuff that was made for the big day tomorrow. Still, he wasn't worried too much as he went inside and took off his shoes while going into the kitchen to put up the Cool Whip and evaporated milk. He was ready to go as he was also on hand to prepare Thanksgiving dinner, no matter what obstacle was being put at him...

###

A few hours later, Naruto was still going at it as he finished up the cheesecakes while waiting for the pumpkin filling to cook in the oven. After getting most of the desserts done, he was waiting patiently while watching t.v. He was also aware of the Makoshika's Day Parade as there would also be some floats and large balloons on hand to celebrate Thanksgiving while musical performances brought the mood towards the upcoming Christmas festivities, which were next month, that is. After watching the _Regular Show_ Thanksgiving special, Naruto heard the timer beep as he went back into the kitchen to check up on the pumpkin filling that was done and ready to go. With oven mitts on, he took it out as he shoved it into the freezer to get chilled for thirty minutes. It was go time as he would later blend the filling with the cream cheese and Cool Whip later on, but he had to wait in order to get it done in the first place. Just as he was about to wait a little longer, he heard a knock on the door as he got up and answered it. By the time he opened up the door, he saw Aunt Kaho standing there as she was there to visit.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked as she stepped inside.

"I've been getting the desserts done first," said Naruto.

"I heard about Kinjo's hoax against you when he sent off that letter. Hell, he was laughing his ass off when he did that."

"We all know that the main branch will never accept a couple of rejects like ourselves. By the way, how's your cancer treatment going?"

"I've been tired sometimes, but at least I've got some help in managing the arcade."

"I bet that Shisui must be helping out in it."

"Actually, the arcade's closed because of the Thanksgiving holiday, much to Shisui's dismay."

"I guess that he won't be playing with those classic 8-bit games for a while until the arcade opens back up. By the way, I've been preparing Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow. I was hoping that you'd come here if you're not busy."

"I'll swing by if Shisui doesn't mind."

Naruto was happy to have some company from his Aunt Kaho as he was also worried about her health as well. Still, he always had family here as they weren't too far away in Konoha City. With the t.v. going, Naruto was always courteous when it came to respecting his elders as he was about to change the channel to something different for Aunt Kaho. Just as he was about to do so, he was stopped as Aunt Kaho didn't want to watch anything else right now.

"This stuff will do," she said.

"But I thought you liked chick flicks," said Naruto.

"Are you kidding me? Those things are depressing with the romantic comedies and the ones that air on the Women's Network. They bore me to tears. If I want to watch something, I'd prefer anime or perhaps that _Regular Show_."

"You like _Regular Show_? It's been on all day. Recently, they had a Thanksgiving special about it."

"I always liked _Regular Show_ because it mainly shows those guys playing video games all the time."

Naruto was happy to hear Aunt Kaho say that as they both watched the rest of the _Regular Show _marathon on t.v. It was also something to tide them over until Naruto got up and checked up on the pumpkin filling in the freezer. It was cold and not solid as he was ready to get to work on some pumpkin cheesecakes for tomorrow's dinner. Getting out a bowl, he was ready to scoop out the pumpkin filling into it as he went into the fridge and got out the last two packs of cream cheese to put them in. With a cap full of vanilla and a dollop of Cool Whip into the bowl, Naruto was getting out the mixer as he was ready to blend it all in. The roughness of the filling and cream cheese became intensely smooth until it was ready to go.

It wasn't long until he got out the two graham cracker crusts that were made for it as he spooned the filling into them. With some Cool Whip on top complete with some cinnamon for garnish, he put the plastic cases on top of them as he put them into the fridge for tomorrow. He was finally done with the desserts for now as he put the bowl and pan into the sink to soak in the soapy water. When he got back into the living room, he was sitting down with Aunt Kaho as they were still watching the rest of _Regular Show_ on t.v. He had never watched t.v. with anyone before, but it was a start because tomorrow's holiday was all about family after all.

"Tomorrow may not only be Thanksgiving, but the Makoshika's Day Parade as well," said Naruto.

"That thing's not the only one that's about to be on t.v.," said Aunt Kaho. "Namu's been waiting for the college football mashup between Flanagan College and Ame Tech."

"We all know that football will always be a sport to be celebrated on Thanksgiving."

_RING! RING!_

Naruto got up from the couch as he answered his phone. He had never gotten any messages from anyone before Thanksgiving as he was about to hear what was on the other line. He had a feeling that the main branch of his family would chew him out for just being there, but something was out of line when he was about to hear the message on the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Naruto, it's me," said a familiar face on the other line of the phone.

"Uncle Kamirama? Why are you calling me after I got the letter of rejection earlier?"

"Actually, I'm coming here to Konoha City instead of spending Thanksgiving in Uzushio City."

"Does the main branch know about this?"

"Let me remind you that I'm the head of the main branch of this family. As for Kinjo, I hope that Santa Claus stuffs his stocking with coal in it."

"That's a good one." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that notion while talking over the phone. "You sure know how to have a sense of humor in all this."

"Don't worry; I'll make damn sure that nothing bad happens on Thanksgiving tomorrow."

"Thanks..."

With that, Naruto hung up the phone as he went back to the couch to sit next to Aunt Kaho while watching t.v. With _Regular Show_ ending for now, a Christmas special appeared as it featured a donkey in it. It was early for the Christmas festivities, but Naruto and Aunt Kaho didn't mind it as they were there for some quality time before tomorrow's dinner.

"So, what did the boss man say to you?" she asked.

"He's coming here to Konoha City," answered Naruto.

"I thought he would be in Uzushio City."

"Nope, change of plans because Kinjo screwed up my invitation to see the main branch."

"Kinjo always screws everything up for you because you're different. Hell, he's not even grateful that I got a cancer screening, either."

"That makes two of us."

Naruto and Aunt Kaho continued to sit at the t.v. as they were grateful that they were happy to be part of something that was a tradition in the Thanksgiving festivities. With tomorrow's feast on the horizon, it would be a while before the time starts for it, especially the Makoshika's Day Parade...

###

Kamirama made it to Konoha City as he saw the Christmas lights glow in all the small businesses that adorned them. It had been ages since he appeared from Uzushio City as he was ready to see some of the relatives that lived here. To his surprise, he noticed that the arcade had been closed for the holidays as he even found that Kaho wasn't there, either. He knew where to find her as he would soon go over to Naruto's house sooner or later. Before he did that, he stopped by at the mall as he was about to go directly into Benibara. He always loved going into that store as he was ready to pick up some items of his own. To his surprise, he saw Kinjo in the store as he had a smile that was equal to a Cheshire cat's. He was aware of Kinjo's troubles as he even wanted to beat it out of him, but not in public. Spotting him directly, he noticed the blue envelope that fell from Kinjo's pocket as he was ready to vent his frustrations out on him.

"So, you were the one that sent that letter in the mailbox," said Kamirama.

"Is it about that little pipsqueak, Naruto?" asked Kinjo.

"You don't really want him to spend time with the rest of us, do you?"

"He's a Namikaze just like his father. I despise the Namikaze clan because they have the gall to sweep Kushina off her feet and-"

"Don't even think of making fun of Minato and Kushina like that! If you even think of ruining Naruto's Thanksgiving tomorrow, you'll be cut off from the family permanently, is that clear to you?"

Kinjo was stunned by Kamirama's words as he didn't bother Naruto for the rest of the day. After dealing with such a nuisance like Kinjo, Kamirama went towards the wine section as he grabbed two bottles of some Outlands wine that was a hot seller. The flavors of moscato and sangria were his favorites as he always drank in moderation with them. After that, he went towards the gourmet cheese section as he picked up some nice gruyere and havarti that were on sale. By the time he went to the cash register, he paid for his items as he left Benibara with the stuff that he needed. Soon, he would go back to the hotel where the rest of the main branch was residing as he was ready to leave the mall with the wine and cheese in tow. It wasn't long until he saw Kakashi sitting on the bench as he was reading his favorite book. He was also in the mood for Thanksgiving, but he had other plans when it came to grading papers.

"It's been a while, Kakashi," he said.

"Long time, no see, Kamirama," he said.

"Tomorrow's the big dance."

"'Big dance?' What are you talking about?"

"Everyone's gearing up for Thanksgiving because more and more, people tend to be with their families from time to time."

"With all the students at home, they are happy to be with their families, but when the festivities are over, it's back to school."

"Kakashi, Naruto has been quite a student here at Konoha Academy, but there would be a time when he'll have no choice but to move to Uzushio City if Kinjo doesn't leave him alone."

"Kinjo always bore a grudge against Naruto, but it puzzles me that the boy comes out graceful in the end."

"I know that the boy grew up without his parents, but he cannot rely on school and self-assurance alone. He's gotta have family and friends here with him. He can't also go without the support circle of that while living alone in his house. Besides, no one really wants to have a lonely home anyway."

A point was made clearly as Kakashi was most likely to encourage Naruto to have a more open reputation than that of someone that did a lot in school. As for Kamirama, however, he was most likely to be ready to visit Naruto as he was also in the Thanksgiving spirit. Somehow, he would be ready to greet one of the members of the second branch as he was also happy that he was thriving in such a bustle here in Konoha City.

###

It was late as Naruto was busy getting the turkey prepared for tomorrow's feast. He was ready to have Aunt Kaho here as she was a good comfort in his house. Soon, she would get back to her own home as she also had some stuff to bring for Thanksgiving dinner. It was going to be a long night as the both of them were at it while getting the turkey all set up. With the snow falling outside, it was going to be a cold one as both Naruto and Aunt Kaho were on hand into having some great times together.

"I've never expected you to cook a turkey before," said Aunt Kaho.

"I learned from both Uncle Namu and my home ec class," said Naruto.

"Minato and Kushina would be so proud of you into holding your own after all this time."

"Yeah, but it's kind of quiet when it comes to living here in this house."

"This house was your father's greatest asset along with your mother and you. When he won a lottery, he paid his taxes, but he had a lot of rustic flair when he designed this house at quite a young age."

"My dad was an architect?"

"He loved the rustic feel of a house that stood out among the rest in the neighborhood. By the time this house was finished, he graduated high school and went onto college. He even proposed to Kushina to marry him. I was all for it because it would keep them happy in that house."

"I was just a baby when my parents died, but I know that they're up there watching over me."

"Look on the bright side; at least you won't spend another Thanksgiving alone."

"That is so true."

And so, Naruto was finally getting the turkey set up as he was preheating the oven while getting it seasoned. The butter and seasonings were put on there just right as the turkey was in an aluminum roaster that was on top of a large cake pan. By the time the heat of the oven was finally set, he grabbed the turkey as he covered it up in foil and placed it in there for a while. He was all set as he couldn't wait to taste the turkey, for he also Aunt Kaho here for Thanksgiving as well.

"Looks like that I'm about to spend the night," she said.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, I'd love to be here, but I'm gonna have to run back home to get some clean clothes along with my meds and some other stuff."

"I won't rush you. Are you sure that you'll be back?"

"I'll be back because it'll take a lot more than just cancer to snuff me out."

Naruto saw Aunt Kaho out the door as he was ready to greet her the moment she comes back. Still, he had to get a shower in as he went upstairs to the bathroom. He was tired from being in the kitchen as he stripped off his clothes and turned on the water in the shower. Cleaning himself off, he was scrubbing away as he was happy to get a shower before turning in for bed. After rinsing himself off, he stepped out of the shower as he wrapped himself up in a towel and left the bathroom while going into his own room to change into some nightclothes. Dressing up, he left his room as he went back into the bathroom and scooped up his dirty clothes and went downstairs to where the washer and dryer were. By the time he shoved his dirty clothes into the washer, he went back into the living room as he plopped down on the couch. He was watching t.v. as he even noticed that the clock was inching close to midnight. He was starting to worry about Aunt Kaho until he heard a knock on the door.

Getting up, he answered it as he noticed that Aunt Kaho came back with a change of clothes along with some meds in her bag. He was relieved that she was safe as she was even ready to take off her shoes and warm herself by the fireplace. She was back indeed as she didn't want to leave Naruto alone on this Thanksgiving holiday.

"Didn't I tell you that I would come back?" she said.

"I was starting to get worried about you with your condition and all," answered Naruto.

"I couldn't just let you enjoy Thanksgiving alone like usual and besides, it's all about family."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

Naruto couldn't help but have Aunt Kaho here for the big turkey day as he saw her sit down on the couch watching t.v. It was a godsend that she was here as she was also the only relative that visited Naruto's house. Still, tomorrow was the big day as a holiday was ready to be celebrated by those who value family more than anything, for the cold stare of winter could never keep any spirit down in such a great holiday.

###

The next morning, Naruto woke up as he went downstairs to the kitchen to check up on the turkey. Even when he turned it down low before going to bed, he even noticed that Aunt Kaho was up early as she was busy checking up on the turkey while basting it in order to make it perfect. The sound of the t.v. was blaring as the Makoshika's Day Parade was going on as planned. The marching bands and floats had filled the streets of Konoha City as everyone was most likely to be watching it while the rest of dinner was being taken care of. To his shock, Naruto heard a knock on the door as he answered it. By the time he opened up the door, he noticed that Kamirama was standing at the front as he was wearing his usual business suit and winter attire. He had never expected the head of the main branch of his family to come all the way here as he saw him enter inside from the cold.

"It's been a while, Naruto," he said.

"Uncle Kamirama, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't let you spend Thanksgiving alone after what you've been through."

"It's been a while," said Aunt Kaho as she saw Kamirama take off his shoes.

"After travelling from Uzushio City, I've been staying at a hotel for the holiday, but I also see that you've got a turkey in the oven right now."

"You've never changed, especially with your keen sense of smell."

"By the way, how is your treatment for cancer going along?"

"Lousy; I've been taking my meds every once in a while, but I'm not out of the woods yet."

"Also, Naruto, I've decided to have this Thanksgiving here in Konoha City for the holidays."

"I've never seen you agree to that before, but it's a start," he answered.

Naruto was happy that the head of the main branch of his family stopped by as he was a man that was willing to be extending his hand to him. Even Aunt Kaho was impressed by Kamirama as he was there to celebrate the Thanksgiving Day that would be something of a godsend. He had never expected such warmth coming from family as today was going to be a great day when it came to spending the holidays with family.

"So, after you finish up that turkey, I was wondering if you can come over to the hotel later," said Kamirama. "It would be great to have you there."

"As long as Kinjo doesn't act like a turd, then I'll be there," said Naruto.

"Hey, today's turkey day; take a load off, will you?" said Aunt Kaho.

"It's a good start, but it's fine with me."

"By the way, your Uncle Namu's stopping by here for some dinner," said Kamirama.

"He's probably gonna be watching the football game on t.v."

Still, Naruto didn't mind the company as he was grateful to have some of the family members on both sides have dinner with him. He had some luck on his side after all as he was ready to take out the turkey right away. By the time he took it out, he noticed that it was all the way done as it was about to fall apart from the roaster pan. With some stuffing made, it was put into the turkey as it was put back into the oven for a half hour. After having it put back in there, Naruto was waiting for it to brown on top as he was eager to check up on it while Kaho and Kamirama were watching the Makoshika's Day Parade on t.v. Once again, he heard a knock on the door as he went towards the front door. Opening it up, he saw Namu there as he was bringing in a casserole in his hands.

"It's been a long time since you spent your day with family," he said.

"I take it that you've come here to watch the football game," said Naruto.

"It wouldn't be fair if you were left out by Kinjo's antics on this day."

"That is so true."

Naruto had some of his family members here in his house as he was happy to see them here on such a great day. With the festivities alive in his home, he had a lot to celebrate for as he was ready to have something that was eager for him to have. By the time he took out the turkey, he set it on the table as he was putting it on display in the center. With Aunt Kaho bringing the rolls into the oven, she was on the meal detail as she was also cooking up some mashed potatoes and gravy along with some corn on the cob. It was lively in Naruto's house as he was happy to have some of his family members here instead of Uzushio City.

"It's great to have people here," he said.

"Don't forget, you should also thank your parents for keeping a roof over your head," said Namu.

"They're up there, but at least that they're watching over me."

"Naruto, you have a fiery spirit and a kind heart," said Kamirama. "That's the reason why Minato and Kushina were made for one another when they had you."

"Hey, I suggest that you guys should get at the table," said Aunt Kaho as she set down the mashed potatoes and gravy on the table. "We should at least have a moment to celebrate Thanksgiving Day sooner or later."

Naruto later took out the rolls from the oven as he placed them onto a plate that would go next to the turkey. He was ready to carve it as he grabbed a fork and knife to do it. He wasn't alone on Thanksgiving Day as he was serving turkey to some of the relatives in his family. It was a great time as he would soon be back into school after the holidays, but he wanted to have as much fun as possible while celebrating it with family in mind. He also couldn't wait until he told Sasuke and the others about this as he was there in his home enjoying his dinner with family, for this was something that is a moment to be savored...

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
